One Argument Too Many
by Alse
Summary: "If Mikan and Natsume argue one more time, they're going to get it." Hotaru said. Low and behold, they do. Hotaru gets one of Nonoko's potions and well... she makes a mistake and the bottle breaks. Making her, Ruka, and Natsume...  On Haitus
1. Mishap

**A/N: Thank you mangaxgirl! I read your story Kitty Cat and LOVED it. Then I thought "Hey! Why don't I see if I can do that!" So I did. Again, THANK YOU MANGAXGIRL! I loved your stories by the way! You all should read them.**

**Mishap**

"Characters talking"

"_Cats talking_"

Mikan stormed out of the greenhouse just to run into Ruka Nogi, the boy she's mad at's best friend. She glared at him and turned around.

"Uh, Mikan?" Ruka asked reaching out to touch her shoulder, "What did he do this time?"

"That slanted eyed freak!" She suddenly said. Ruka jumped back at that. Mikan spun around, her eyes brimming with tears. "Your best friend burnt down my tomato plants!"

"He was in the greenhouse!" Ruka said alarmed, "What in the world is Misaki-sensei's problem!" Ruka patted Mikan's shoulder and dashed around her.

"Your both jerks!" Mikan called after him.

"I was burning an orange tree and your tomatos were too close." Natsume said following her out.

"Mikan, Natsume," Her best friend Hotaru Imai said, "just shut-up." Mikan glared at her and dashed off. "Hey Nonoko! Come here."

"What is it Hotaru-san?" Nonoko, one of their long, dark haired classmates, asked.

"Can you make a potion that makes people into neko's?" Hotaru asked, her eyes glittering evilly.

"Yes, why?" She asked hesitantly, looking a little scared.

"I need two." Hotaru said, "and I can pay you too." Se pulled out $200.

"Wow, but no need for payment," Nonoko said refusing the money, "I'll go get them."

Hotaru followed her to her lab. Nonoko gave Hotaru four potions, two for the change and two to change back. Thanks were exchanged and Hotaru left.

"Hey Ruka, Natsume." Hotaru said tightening her grip on the bottle. "What are you boys up to?"

"Nothing." They said in the same bored tone. "Why?"

"I don't know," Hotaru said coming closer. She was within arms reach in seconds. "I wanted to know if either of you were willing to help me in my lab?" They both shook their heads.

Hotaru spotted Mikan and her eyes widened. They both looked and she fumbled with the bottle cap. The bottle slipped from her grip and flew into the air. "Oops." They three of them were standing so close that when the bottle hit Natsume it soaked all three of them.

Hotaru remembered Nonoko's warning, "Don't stand too close, each bottle has enough in it for three people."

"Damn it Nonoko." Was the only thing she said before all three of them turned into kittens. "_Damn you._"

"_Damn who?_" Ruka asked. A meow was all that Mikan heard as she passed by them.

**A/N: Sorry about how short it is! I'll post the second chapter as soon as I get a review. So please review it! Review, review, review, review! (I like reviews).**

**Animechic – Shut-up MBL**

**MBL3 – why should I? I have more reviews for When The Gods Tell The Story than you do with all yours combined! (Which is 3 stories, 13 reviews)**

**Animechic – because people want to read stories not your begging and blabbering.**

**MBL3 - **mutters something inaudible****

**Animechic – What?**

**MBL3 – but its my story **mumbles again****

**Animechic – Just finish the Author's Note and get to the next chapter.**

**MBL3 – NOT UNTIL I GET A REVIEW!**

**Animechic – okay, okay**

**MBL3 - **Smiles broadly** I win**


	2. Names

**A/N: So there you have my version of how Hotaru turned herself and the boys into kittens. Want to know what dense Mikan did? Read to find out! Enjoy!**

**Kylee-Cat: Well here you go, you asked and you get a reply. Everyone else should thank you for getting a second chapter up.**

**Names**

"Oh!" Mikan said looking down, "Kittens!"

"_Kittens!_" Natsume and Ruka exclaimed, "_Imai!_" Both boys stood on all four legs and started to hiss at her.

"Come on you three," Mikan said, "Hurry into my bag, I'll make sure to ask Ruka what to do with you."

"_Moron._" Natsume exclaimed, "_He's right here!_" A fierce meow was all Mikan heard from the black kitten with crimson eyes.

"_Natsume!_" Ruka exclaimed, "_Your a Kuro Neko!_" He glanced at Hotaru, "_So is Hotaru!_"

"_Your still blonde._" Hotaru said licking her paw and crawling into Mikan's arms.

"Hey there pretty kitty," Mikan cooed, "Meow once if your a girl." Hotaru did. "You remind me of Hotaru with you cute little purple eyes. So I'll call you Taru." She nodded and slid Hotaru into her empty backpack.

"_Your next._" Natsume said laying down and looking at the blue eyed tom cat. Ruka shook his furry blonde head and meowed at Mikan.

"Meow once is your a girl." Mikan said picking him up. Ruka made no sound, "So your a male?" Ruka rubbed against their 18 year old classmate. "So what shall I name you?"

She looked down at Natsume and then at Hotaru, "What do you two think?"

"_Nug._" Hotaru said, "_It matches him!_" She put her paws on the edge of the bag and stuck her head up at them.

"_It does?_" Ruka asked her, "_How so?_" She shrugged in an odd cat-like way.

"Oh crap!" Mikan said setting Ruka into the bag beside Hotaru, "Her comes Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai!" Natsume looked up and jumped into Mikan's arms. She set him in her bag.

"Hey, brat!" Tono called out, "Where did the triples' and special star go?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked completely clueless. "I haven't seen them since Natsume burned down my tomatoes and Hotaru told me to shut up."

"Oh," Tsubasa said taking over, "Have you seen Nonoko then?" Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai were in their last years, while Tono has taken over special class for Noda who went into retirement.

"No, I haven't seen her either." Mikan said honestly. She waved at them, "I have to go, Misaki-senpai, you will probably know why. Tsubasa-senpai, Tono-sensei, good-bye." She dashed off trying not to bump and jostle the kittens too much.

Sooner than the neko-kids thought, they were in Mikan's two star room. Mikan set the bag down and said, "You three can come on out now."

Hotaru peeped out and looked at the boys, "_Its safe enough._" Together the three of them crawled out of the open bag and onto Mikan's soft bed.

"_Double stars' have it better than I had thought._" Natsume said curling up on Mikan's pillow, "_Don't they?_"

"_Oh ya._" Ruka nodded prancing over to Mikan, "_Name me!_" Natsume and Hotaru laughed. Mikan smiled at him.

"Your eager to get a name huh kitty?" She asked scratching him behind his ears. "Okay... I know!" She grabbed her yearbook, "Choose who you like best!" She opened it up to their class pictures. "I know that there's writing on a couple of them, but hey."

Natsume and Hotaru joined Ruka to look at what Mikan had written. Under Hotaru's picture were the words _My best friend, I don't know what I'd do without her_. Hotaru smiled and purred at Mikan.

"_Look who enjoys being a cat._" Natsume teased her.

"_Look at your own picture, ass-face._" Hotaru said with an evil laugh. He did, and he saw _Why is he so difficult to get along with? I do love him but I don't know what to do about it_.

"_Oh boy._" Natsume said putting his paw on the picture. Ruka put his paw on his own picture, "_What's it say underneath?_" Ruka moved his paw over so the others could see. It said _Hotaru likes him... I wonder if he feels the same..._ Natsume started laughing.

"_Hairball._" He said coughing on one. All Hotaru did was bounce over to Mikan and hide her face from their view.

"So Kuro Neko likes Natsume and Burondo (Blonde) Neko likes Ruka?" Mikan asked. They both meowed happily. "So I'll call Burondo..."

Hotaru put her paw on the "i" of Nogi and covered the top of the "o". "_Call him Nug!_"

"Taru?" Mikan asked, "Do you want me to call him Nug?" Hotaru purred happily at her. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay so Burondo Neko is going to be called Nug."

She looked at Natsume, "I'm going to call you Nats." She picked him up gentle.

"_Ah, hairball again._" Natsume said randomly, "_Wait! Is she calling me Nats?_" The other two nodded, "_Its better than Fluffy._" They nodded again. He sighed and came to his senses.

As soon as he did he realized that he was being held and cuddled up to Mikan's chest, "_This is NOT the way I imagined us first touching like this to be!_" He yowled out accidentally biting her. She yelped and dropped him onto the bed.

"Nats!" Mikan cried out, "What was that for?" There was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Nonoko and Anna looking worried.

"Hey, uh, Mikan," Anna said, "Have you seen Hotaru?" Mikan shook her head, "Have you seen Natsume then?"

"Why are you looking for them?" Mikan asked, "No I haven't seen any of them."

Nonoko sweat dropped, "Hotaru took a couple of my potions and then said something about Kuro Neko's and Natsume." Nonoko said, "I'm afraid she might have already used it on him."

"Hotaru wants to turn Natsume into a cat?" Mikan asked, "Its not the first time."

Nonoko and Anna's jaws dropped. "Well a few minutes ago I found one of Nonoko-san's bigger potion bottles on the ground split in half and wet with a wet dog scent." Anna said recovering. "With it I found these." She showed Mikan three things: Natsume's manga, Ruka's bunny, and Hotaru's plans for Amanatsu.

"Amanatsu!" Mikan exclaimed, "Hotaru said she was going to give these blue-prints to me!"

"I warned her not to stand too close." Nonoko said sadly, "It must have slid out of her hand."

"Tell us if you find them." Anna said handing over the objects. Mikan took them and nodded. She closed her door after them.

"Nug look!" Mikan said setting the rabbit on the desk, "It's Ruka-kun's bunny!"

"_Wow that girl is good._" Hotaru meowed looking at the door.

"_Which one?_" Natsume asked, "_Anna or Nonoko?_" He pawed her ear, "_Huh, huh, huh?_"

"_Wow, you make a great kitten._" Hotaru said swatting his paw away, "_And I meant Anna. Nonoko isn't bad either._" Natsume nodded.

"_BUNNY!_" Ruka yowled leaping toward it, "_You found me!_" He landed beside it and rubbed up against it. "_I'm so happy!_"

"Nug likes rabbits?" Mikan asked setting the rabbit in a cage that Ruka himself had loaned her. "That's interesting."

"_BUNNY!_" Ruka yowled in sadness at this loss.

**A/N: So? How was it? Did you like it? Huh, huh, huh?**

**Animechic - … uh …**

**MBL3 – What?**

**Animechic – Wow**

**MBL3 – What does that mean?**

**Animechic – It means WOW!**

**MBL3 – Good or bad wow?**

**Animechic – Let the viewers decide if its a good or bad wow.**

**MBL3 – That's kinda the point. }:(**

**Animechic - … Oh …**

**MBL3 - **Smiles** I win again**

**Animechic - }:P**


	3. Bedtime

**A/N: I gave them names and made Annacuster13 happy (Animechic, Annacuster13, and I decided that she is Anna in Gakuen Alice and Deltora Quest) Hehe. I'm so tired. Oh well! **

**xxxKuroNekoxxx-That was my thought when I started this story.**

**xxLovelyRosexx- Thank you, thank you very much, I knew that would get some laughs.**

**Kylee-Cat- I'm not the best writer on this sight but thank you anyway. You'll have to read and find out huh?**

**Bedtime**

"Characters talking"

"_Cats talking"_

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were curled up peacefully on Mikan's bed napping when she carried a tray with three bowls and plates on it in. Natsume's head shot up and Ruka uncurled to look at her. Hotaru just meowed at them.

"_Go away and let me sleep._" She said.

"_Get up girly,_" Natsume told her, "_Foods here._" He pawed her cheek, "_Its milk and some type of soft, pale food._"

"_Gross!_" Ruka and Hotaru said. Ruka looked at Mikan, "_She's so clueless that we turned into CATS!_" He glared at Hotaru, "_And its all your fault HOTARU!_" Ruka jumped over Natsume and landed on Hotaru.

"_Eep!_" Hotaru yowled flipping onto her back. Ruka lifted his paw up to scratch Hotaru's face. "_I'm sorry!_" Ruka stopped.

"_What?_" The boys asked, "_Sorry? You?_" Mikan reached over and picked Ruka up.

In her soft voice she said, "No, no Nug. Be nice to Taru." She kissed him on the head and set him down, "Come get your food!"

On his way by Natsume nipped Ruka's ear, "_What was that for?_" Ruka yelped. Natsume just growled at him and nudged him off the bed. "_Natsume!_"

Mikan picked Ruka up off the floor, "Are you okay Nug?" She cuddled him up to her cheek. "Don't do that Nats." She set Ruka down and picked Natsume up off the bed. She sat on the floor and cuddled Natsume up to her chest, "Are you jealous that Nug gets a little more attention than you?"

Natsume actually nodded slightly, "_He doesn't love you. He loves Hotaru._" Natsume said happily cuddling with Mikan.

Hotaru looked away from the boys and ran into the bathroom, "_Natsume! I hate you!_"

Ruka's cat face looked as confused and soft as possible. "_Hotaru?_" He asked stepping tentatively toward the bathroom. He frowned as much as his tiny Burondo face would let him. He shook his head and hopped down to go check on Hotaru.

Natsume heard his two kitty friends talking in the bathroom. He sighed and nudged Mikan with his cheek. "_Mwahaha! I get you to myself!_" Mikan lifted him up to look at him. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"You are such a cute kitten!" Mikan said, "Almost like Natsume..." She sighed and set him down. A tear rolled down her cheek. She manged a small smile and set a bowl of milk and plate of food in front of Natsume, "Here you are Nats, it's milk and tuna."

"_Tuna!_"Ruka and Hotaru said poking their heads around the corner. "_I love tuna!_" Ruka said hopping over to Mikan, "_Give me some!_" He hopped onto her lap.

"Want some Nug?" Mikan asked setting his food down. She put Hotaru's food on the bed, "Taru! You hungry?" Hotaru jumped on the bed and all three of them slurped down the milk and sucked up their tuna.

* * *

By the time they were all done eating they noticed that Mikan had disappeared. "_Where's Mikan at?_" Natsume asked.

"_Someone's worried._" Hotaru said watching Natsume. He did nothing but hop onto Mikan's bed. He strutted over to the pillow and cat-napped. Ruka walked into the bathroom. Hotaru sat on the floor by the door.

A few seconds later she heard a thump and running water. "_Ruka dear? What _are _you doing?_" Hotaru asked walking cautiously toward the bathroom.

"_Bathing!_" She heard him say.

Hotaru looked back at Natsume. He was watching her with a broad smile, "_That's Ruka for you._"

Hotaru nodded and skipped into the bathroom to join him. Ruka glanced up (or is it down?) when he heard Hotaru's paws hit the linoleum flooring. "_Hey Taru-baby._" He waved with his tail. She closed the door and jumped up. When she jumped her tail caught the doorknob. It locked.

"_Nice shot._" Ruka said. Hotaru smiled at him and joined him on the sink. She noticed that Ruka had clogged the drain and had a pool of water waiting.

"_That is so weird._" Hotaru said curling her tail around Ruka's. They bathed together and went back into the main room.

"_Hey you two!_" Natsume called, "_At least bathe like a cat does._" He was licking his paw and rubbing it behind his ear. Hotaru jumped up and swatted him, "_What?_"

"_Act like a cat,_" She said. "_We will be like this until we can get to Nonoko._"

Ruka jumped up onto one of the pillows, "_Might as well make yourself comfortable._" He told them, "_Bunny says that Mikan went out ten minutes ago and won't be back for another half hour._"

Natsume moaned and curled up on the other pillow. Hotaru joined Ruka and they all fell asleep again.

* * *

"I'm back kitties." Mikan said opening the door.

"_I wasn't napping._" Natsume said lifting up his head, "_I was resting my eyes._"

"_Hush._" Hotaru said, "_She has stuff._"

Ruka and Hotaru were sitting at the end of the bed waiting for her. Natsume joined them, "I went to Ruka's room and he wasn't there so I went in and found a list on his desk. It explained what certain animals needed." She set a round pillow on her desk, "It said that cats need a soft bed and a litter box." She set the plastic box in the bathroom.

"Well we need to get ready for bed." She said yanking off her shirt and showing off her polka-dotted bra. Hotaru laughed and Natsume hid his eyes while Hotaru put her paw in front of Ruka's eyes.

Mikan took a shower and went to bed. Ruka and Hotaru curled up together on the cat bed. Natsume crawled under Mikan's blanket to sleep with her.

**MBL3 – So? How was it?**

**Animechic - **applauds****

**MBL3 – What was that for?**

**Animechic – I'm so proud of you!**

**MLB3 – Why?**

**Animechic – You didn't beg for reviews!**

**MBL3 – Oh! Please review everyone! PLEASE!**

**Animechic – I knew I shouldn't have said anything...**


	4. Threats

**A/N: Just so you all know, MBL3 is the author of this story. I thought I might let you know that.**

**Kylee-Cat – I may not realize my "awesomeness" until this is over but if you think this is good try reading Opposite, its my other Gakuen Alice fanfic.**

**xxLovelyRosexx – I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, this story almost has as many as When The Gods tell The Story.**

* * *

**Threats**

"Character's talking"

"_Cat's talking_"

"**Reading minds**"

"_I'm not asleep._" Natsume mumbled when Mikan stroked his back to wake him up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on the pillow beside her head.

"Hey Nats," Mikan whispered, "I'm glad you finally woke up."

"_Nats is still sleepy, Mikan!_" Ruka said leaping onto the bed. Hotaru followed him. Natsume swatted at them and curled up in a ball again.

"If you three aren't awake when I get back I'm going to send you to Tsubasa." Mikan threatened. She got up and changed into her school uniform.

"_Tsubasa!_" Natsume yelped standing up, "_No way!_" He didn't even notice that Mikan had just changed in front of him.

"_Wow._" Ruka said, "_He didn't even notice what Mikan just did._" He shook his head.

"_And you did?_" Hotaru asked. Ruka shook his head again. He smacked Natsume with his tail.

"_Did you you just hit me?_" Natsume asked sitting up. He licked his paw and flicked his ear. Then we whacked Ruka. "_Don't smack me._"

"_Be nice boys._" Hotaru said sliding between them and licking them both. Natsume yowled and leaped towards Mikan. Mikan caught him and laughed.

"You three are so silly." She said stroking Natsume's back in an evil dictator type of way. She set her nose into his fur and smiled. "So soft." She said so calmly. Natsume purred at her.

"_Say nothing!_" He growled at the others. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other and laughed. "_What's so funny?_" Natsume put his paws on Mikan's shoulder and looked over it.

"_You are Natsume-kun._" Hotaru said. She pawed at Ruka's ear. Mikan laughed and set Natsume back on the bed.

"I'll be back in half an hour Nat-Nat, Taru, Nug." Mikan said petting each in turn, "Be good." She left and Natsume curled up on her pillow.

"_Does she not know how to clean her room?_" Hotaru asked as she jumped to the floor. She pawed Mikan's night shirt into the corner by the laundry basket. She sneezed and put her nose in Ruka's fur.

Ruka smiled in a way Natsume never thought a cat could. "_There's something I __could blackmail you about._" Natsume said to his friend.

"_What?_" Ruka asked hesitantly.

"_Your new girlfriend._" Natsume teased. He sat up and smiled, "_Don't you just love __to be annoyed._"

"_Don't be so sarcastic._" Hotaru told the black tom cat. She smacked him upside the head. "_Be nice to the blonde one._"

"_Fine,_" Natsume said looking around lazily, "_Any idea where you brother and Sakurano are?_"

"_In their dorms most likely._" Hotaru said warily, "_Or in class._"

Natsume nodded and stretched. He walked to the edge of the bed and hopped to the floor. The next thing Hotaru and Ruka knew, Natsume was on the window sill. "_I'll see you two later._" He leaped out the window into the nearby tree.

"_Natsume!_" The two in the room yowled. They rushed to the window and watched him claw his way down a tree.

"_This is harder than it looks!_" Natsume complained. The others laughed. He glanced up at them and took a leap of faith. He hit the ground and rolled. "_Cats aren't supposed to roll!_"

"_That's what you do,_" Ruka said, "_Make things that aren't supposed to be, become a reality._" Hotaru agreed and Natsume ran off. "_NATSUME!_"

Natsume was running full speed toward the high school dorms. He ran under a few shrubs and leaped over some people's feet. The people kept trying to catch him. He wouldn't let them.

"It's a black cat with red eyes." A familiar voice said. Natsume glanced in that direction and skidded to a stop. "He reminds me of Natsume... Anyone think I can read his mind?"

"Try!" Some people told him while others said, "Really Koko, really?"

"**I need to get to Sakurano and the older Imai!**" Koko said reading Natsume's mind, "**Koko, your a moron! It's me Natsume! Hotaru turned herself, Ruka, and me into cats! Get me to the fucking high school district!**"

"That's Natsume alright." Sumire commented. She reached over and picked him up, "Kitsuneme, take him to Imai's room."

Kitsuneme took the cat and flew as fast as he could without dropping Natsume. He heard him meow.

Natsume had said to himself, "_Well that was easy._" Kitsuneme smiled and set him down on the highest branch he could reach from the ground.

"There you go Natsume, I'll tell Nonoko that I found you. She's been looking everywhere for you, Ruka, and Hotaru." Natsume nodded and leaped onto the window sill. He tapped on the glass with his paw.

Sakurano opened the window. "Didn't that Nonoko girl come looking for your sister and the black cat?" He asked Imai.

"Yes," He looked over, "Is that Natsume?"

"I think so." Was the reply he got, "Come on in kitty." Natsume smacked him with his tail on his way inside. "Yup, it's him alright."

"_How many times is someone going to say that?_" Natsume asked himself. He sat on the desk beside the door. Sakurano sat on his bed and Imai was sitting at the desk itself.

Both boys were watching Natsume, "What do you think he came here for?" Imai asked in his Hotaru-like tone.

"Give his some paper and a little bit of ink." Sakurano suggested. Imai nodded and did exactly that.

Natsume dipped his tail in the ink and began to write. When he was done it read:

"_**That insane sister of yours, Imai, turned herself, Ruka, and I into cats! I need you to change me back... Or to find out a way to... Please!"**_

"Well Nonoko will be happy that it worked so well." Sakurano said after his friend read the note aloud. "But alas we can't help you."

"We can but we won't." Imai said with an evil smile.

"You don't mean..." Sakurano broke off as his friend nodded. They both smiled at the small cat.

* * *

**A/N: And you two doubted me!**

**Animechic: We did not!**

**Annacuster: Becky did, I didn't.**

**Animechic: Hey! I don't doubt her that much!**

**MBL: Both of you shut-up already, it doesn't matter because I know for a fact that you both have doubted some of my story ideas.**

**Others: True**

**MBL: Well, review and tell me if you guys have any ideas for the rest of the story.**


End file.
